


Waiting for you

by SimpleRainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, first fic, kinda of a pity party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleRainbow/pseuds/SimpleRainbow
Summary: so somebody on tumblr said a Gatsby sorta fic based off the SGT video and i liked italways wanted to write a fanfiction so i did.





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle  
> constructive critic always appreciated

I _don't really do this less i'm drunk or i'm high but i'm both right now and i need you in my life,_ the music blares He pulls the trigger Lighter flame flickering immediately to life from the barrel and reignited the joint held between his lips and casting a warm glow over his face, the firelight dancing in his eyes. The urge to take a picture wells up then recedes, it would've been a sick addition to his album of grand selfies but he didn't have it in him at the moment. His limbs were too heavy, head to fuzzy.

He sets the novelty item down to his side, a deep inhale makes his throat burn, he pulls the spliff from his mouth blows a stream of smoke, ashes in the tray resting on his stomach and goes back to letting his mind drift. Zayn wasn't the type to get stupid high, or whatever you'd like to call it when you were so baked you couldn't move or articulate your thoughts outside of your mind. But he was disappointed once again by the absence of a certain someone. Not like that certain someone ever showed up, in the last two years of zayn throwing wild insane out of control, magical, sin filled party at the whenever the mood struck him which was often enough to gain notoriety They couldn't have been missed either they'd been tweeted, retweeted, shared, shared, shared, shared about a million times by almost literally everyone. Liam was still a no show, an absolute fucking no show.

but the kicker was that fact that Zayn couldn't blame anyone but himself. Something crashes and shatters, followed by a ton of whooping and cheers. Zayn would be worried or even a bit curious if this was his own home but the huge abandoned hotel building or a building that was hotelesq was designed for raves and young people of ill refute filled to the brim with item meant to be ruined swept up in the light of day and replaced for next time. Zayn is thinking of Liam, Brown hair swept back, muscle armed covered in tattoo, deep puppy dog eyes, and rosy pink lips which contradicted with his overall jock look but fit his baby face very nicely. Liam who won't return his calls,or comment on his status, Liam who didn't come to his parties. Again all Zayn's fault Liam was the obstinate ignore people type unless you really pissed him off which Zayn most certainly did by up and leaving the band without much talk or before the actual split.

Douche move but it had to be done He was trapped within the walls of Modest and he knew without a doubt if he'd talked to Liam about leaving he would have been convinced to stay A thump against the door drags his attention sideways but the room is locked and the knob jiggle uselessly and an out of breath female voice rasps “let's try another” another equally feminine voice responds “okay” and they skitter off to go elsewhere to do naughty things to one another. Zayn sighs his guilty is overshadowed by the thought of breathing hard and groaning with Liam situated under him flushed and hungry looking. Another reason Liam won't talk to him, they weren't dating per se stills stuck in the loop of eyeing one another and little gestures that could come off as bromance but was zeroing in on maybe becoming something more. Maybe if it had the time to grow little more, if it was nurtured. He stubbs the joint out in the astray and sets that aside too. All the lights outside the patio window were blurring together like stripes of paint and making him a bit sick. Plus the winds picking up blowing the curtain out chilling him. Black sweater and jeans offering little to no protection The party was in full swing most everyone who was going to come was already there, he would be informed by one of the valet or security if anyone spotted Liam or even Harry or Louis or Niall.

They weren't coming and staying awake was near impossible with his brain lagging legs like brick beneath him. He throws himself onto the bed covered in soft blue blanket and burrows under the sheets, phone next to his ear in case someone ringed. Zayn is a coward even now waiting for Liam to show up to the party someday one day and bump into him coincidentally because the party was called Main or Maine all over the everyone's page because Zayn was too much of a little bitch to put Mayne as he wanted because it seemed to obvious and desperate. So he left little clues like mouse prints in powder so if Liam didn't show up it couldn't possibly be Zayn’s fault but it was and even as he dozed off he blamed himself.


End file.
